demigods and fairies
by Dreama5
Summary: Fairy tail is holding the annual party where wizards from guilds from around Fiore attend. What happens when some demigods attend the party as well?
1. prologue

_**Demigods and fairies**_

Fairy tail is holding the annual party where wizards from guilds from around fiore attend. What happens when some demigods attend the party as well?

 **Fairy tail**

"Are you sure this is the last one?"Pantherliliy asked Gajeel as they set the heavy table down. "Yeah" he replied as he nodded to Mira as he accepted the cool glass of lemonade from her. "Thank you gajeel and Lily for all your help" said the white haired mage as she offers a glass of lemonade to lily.

"Everyone is working so hard these days. I am sure this year's party is going to be amazing!" Mira exclaimed as she looked around the guild and see many mages cleaning the guild or decorating it. Mira was going around and offering them refreshments time to time and encouraging them. Mira, Lisanna and few other mages were appointed for cooking food for the party, while Erza was bossing people around the guild and threatening people if her orders were refused.

Master Makarov and Cana were having a drinking contest in the middle of the day. While master was looking highly tipsy the younger mage was still chugging a barrel of alcohol

You see, every year a guild is chosen across all of fiore and it holds a huge party. It's a way to renew the friendship between the guilds and ensure no wars ensue. This year fairy tail was holding the party and all the wizards of the guild were very excited.

It was Wendy, Carla and Lucy's first party and they were both excited. Carla flew Wendy so she could decorate the higher places which cannot be reached easily, while Lucy was helping natsu mop the floors.

"The kids are working very hard. I hope I am making the right choice by inviting those 'demigods' as instructed by that 'Chiron' dude" thought makarov as he chugged down another glass of beer while being cheered on by Cana and being chided by erza and Mira for drinking too much.

 **Wowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowowowo**

 **AN** I know it is very short but it is the best I can think off! I hope you like this chapter as this is my first story hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer** I do not own either fairy tail or the Percy Jackson series!


	2. magic is real and you better believe it

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Disclaimer** I do not own the anime or the manga fairy tail or Percy Jackson series.

 **Camp half blood**

"I swear I am going to kill Percy! He is late AGAIN!" Annabeth exclaimed, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her boyfriend.

Chiron had called the seven and nico and Reyna to the Big house for an emergency meeting and he sounded very anxious. Annabeth was very worried. What if it was an attack? What if the Gods had screwed up _again_ and created an apocalyptic disaster and wanted us to clear up there mess!? Again!

Percy came running and only stopped when he was on the steps of the big house where his girlfriend was waiting. "Hey…I...meeting...Chiron...wow...hi" he panted and annabeth held back a smile and chided him on being 3 minutes late. While Percy catched his breath and annabeth scolded him, nico and Reyna reached the big house with frank and hazel after them and the others met them inside.

They all sat around the ping pong table while Chiron waited for them to quiet down. "Thank you all for coming here for this emergency meeting. A few days ago we received a _lacrima_ , a communication device of sorts. It was from a distant land of Fiore. Specifically Magnolia." He let that set down. "What did the…lacrima or whatever say?" asked Reyna.

"You see you have to understand. Fiore is abundant in magic. For example some wizards, that's what they are known as, control fire or water. In fiore wizards have formed guilds, a group of wizards who work together. The magic council has contacted Olympus and has asked us for an alignment between us. To ensure this alignment they have invited some of our demigods to an annual party held by any guild to interact with the wizards. This year it is being held in the fairy tail guild which is the most powerful guild in fiore. I volunteered you nine are you willing to do so?"

The demigods blinked as the weight of the words set in them. Percy couldn't help it. He started to laugh. Loudly. The others looked at him in amusement and confusion. "I am sorry. Really I am. But can you believe it. First the Romans then the Egyptians then Norse but now wizards and magic. How many people are out there with so many powers?" he exclaimed.

"Yes it may seem strange but this alignment can be very advantageous for both of us. I really need you to be serious about this quest."

Then Chiron takes a green orb and shows it to us. "this is a lacrima. The master of fairy tail sent this" the orb started to glow and an old man appeared in it like a holograph. "hello demigods and gods. I am Makarov from fiore. I am a guild master and one of the ten wizard saints. I would like you to form an alliance with us for it could be beneficiary for both of us in case of any war or battle. We are hosting a party at our guild which all of the guilds in fiore will attend; it is the day after tomorrow. My friend and one of the ten wizard saints, Jura Neekis will help you in your transportation. Thank you and I hope we can make this alliance peacefully." The message ends and the demigods are left gaping at the seemingly innocent rock.

The demigods all watched in amazement at the lacrima. Leo and annabeth were confused on how the lacrima worked. Leo wanted to crack it open and research but Chiron took the orb away and said "as you can see they too wish to make this alliance peacefully and I hope that you do too. Meeting dismissed, thank you"

 **YayyayayayaayyayayaaLINE BREAKyayayayaayayayayayayayayaya**

Percy and annabeth walked silently to their respective cabins together. "So wow huh. Are you feeling alright I know how you feel after coming to know of more mythologies or in this case a whole sick about it but Chiron already told us. We have no record of their existence."

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend as he pulled her into a hug."I know. It's just I am scared. We don't know anything about these people and how can they expect us to form an alliance with them"

"It's ok. If they try to attack us you can always kick their butt" Percy joked.

Annabeth laughed and kissed him good night.

 **PopopopopopoppopopopoLINE BREAKpopopoopopopoopopopop**

Piper greeted the others as they all met near Thalia's tree. She still had difficulty believing what had happened a few days ago but was trying to hide it. Jason smiled at her when she greeted him and leant down to kiss her. "How are you feeling beauty queen?" asked a voice behind her. She rolled her eyes and said "I am feeling alright repair boy." He grumbled at his nickname given to him involuntarily by piper.

Reyna, hazel and frank were wearing their SPQR t shirt while piper annabeth Leo and Percy were wearing their CHB t shirt while nico and Jason wore black t-shirts.

Along with them was Chiron, Mr.D and a man who piper could not recognise. He was a tall and massive man with heavily muscular figure and he was bald and he had a pair of oval shaped black marks just above is eyes and he had no eyebrows. He also had a long thin black beard. He said in a very deep voice "hello I am Jura Neekis, one of the ten wizard saints. I hope you are all familiar by the concept of magic? I am from the guild Lamius Scale. I am here to help you in your transportation. We are going to use a transportation _lacrima_."

The demigods introduced each other to Jura who nodded and asked "are you ready this trip will be very short and we will visit fairy tail shortly where my friend makarov will be waiting.

"is it like shadow travel?" asked Nico while Reyna visibly paled as though remembering her experience with shadow travel.

Jura looked confused"is that a way of transportation in your land because I am not familiar with it?"

"Yes. But only children of Hades or Pluto, the god of underworld, can use that type of magic though. They can travel through the shadows you see" explained annabeth. Hazel smiled and waved at Jura and nico just waved. "I and nico are both children of Hades or in my case Pluto." Hazel said sweetly.

Jura raised an eyebrow looked at hazel. Piper smiled thinking of what he must be thinking. That sweet and innocent looking children like her could be a child of such a man.

Annabeth coughed to get the groups attention." Mr Jura, I was wondering when we can come back from our…trip?"

"Please call me jura; the time of departure depends upon you of course. "He replied kindly

"So if there are no questions, shall we proceed" he said indicating to the now floating lacrima.

The group exchanged looks and nodded their heads in confirmation. Jason clutched pipers hand and smiled encouragingly.

Jura spoke a word incomprehensible to us and a bright light engulfed us.

 **LalalalalalaaalalalalalaLINEBREAKlalalalalalalalaalalalllallalalalalalall**

"NATSU! PUT ME DOWN!" the blonde celestial mage screamed on top of her voice, startling the others preparing for the party.

The dragon slayer was laughing manically as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and picked her up disrupting her setting the table." NEVER! HAHAHA-"his threat was cut off as he fell unconscious after being hit by erza."Stop disrupting us natsu. Let us do our work while you do yours" she scolded the fire mage.

Natsu was about to say something to the requip mage but was cut short by gray, half naked as usual, started laughing "got something to say pervert!" screamed natsu as the usual fight between the two broke out. Lucy was on the floor where natsu had accidently thrown her when he was hit by erza. She quickly shuffled out of the two mages fighting heatedly.

"How irresponsible of them" Carla exclaimed scandalised. "Indeed Carla. Let me go and teach them a lesson" erza said as she walked to the fighting mages determined. 'But that was not what I meant!' the white exceed called after the angry mage.

Mira looked upon her guild mates with adoration. Her eyes were drawn to makarov who was sitting solemnly on the chair at the bar. "Master is everything alright?" she asked worried.

Master opened his eyes and raised his cup which Mira filled reluctantly "today is the party…" he looked up and gazed in the demon's eyes "I have called some special guests I just hope I have made the right decision."

Mira furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand what he was saying but she saw how worried he was "don't worry master everyth-"she was cut off by a burst of light right in the middle of the guild.

 **Hello dreama here I hope you like this chapter I wanted to make it much longer I just hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Please review and tell me how it was and how I can improve.**

 **Fairy tail or Percy Jackson series do not belong to me unfortunately.**


	3. somehow mirajane gets more slaveshelper

**Demigods and fairies**

Chapter 3

"GET OFF ME YOU ROMAN SASQUACH!" Nico screamed at Jason who was on top of his back. The demigods had fallen in a painful heap after they travelled by the weird lacrima thing.

Jura, ever the gentleman, helped the demigods up. He seemed unfazed by their bad landing and was looking around.

The demigods were surrounded by gaping people, some of their age or younger. A short old man put his cup down and jumped of the table with a sigh. They recognised him to be Makarov the master of the guild fairy tail. So this must be the guild hall, annabeth thought. She grabbed Percy's hand, uncharacteristically nervous.

Leo was looking around like child on steroids trying to drink it all in. piper and Jason stood next to each other with Jason's arm around piper's waist, while frank and hazel exchanged nervous looks. Nico was massaging his shoulders where Jason had fell while Reyna stood behind him, her head held high and eyes looking out for any smallest possibility of danger.

"Thank you Jura for escorting these children. I hope you and your guild mates will join us for celebration tonight?" master seemed unfazed by the appearance of the strange people. Mira observed how close the new strange group was to each other. "Hmm maybe they are from a far away or new guild?" Mira wondered

"Of course, now if you please excuse me I will join my guild mates." He left the hall in its awkward silence.

Master faced the strange people that seemed to have appeared from nowhere with Jura. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am makarov the master of the guild fairy tail" he smiled as he indicated to the mages around him.

No one was surprised when it was Natsu who had snapped first "WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHO THE FUCK THESE PEOPLE ARE GRAMP?" the mages winced but looked at master curiously.

"These are the special guests I have invited to our yearly celebration. These are not particularly wizards but are very powerful nonetheless. They are _demigods._ One parent mortal while another a god or goddess." He explained to the mages.

Lucy was speechless. _God's and goddesses._ Plural! She looked at the shy dark skinned girl with curly hair and the boy beside her who was very bulky but had a soft looking face and the boy who was sulking with a dark aura covering him." They are the children of god's and goddesses!" she thought intimidated by the small group. "Master I don't understand. God's and goddesses don't conceive with humans" levy protested.

Annabeth piped up in protest at that "they do actually…" then she went on to explain the history of the entire Greek civilisation. Levy didn't seem to mind she seemed entranced by the blonde's words.

The others awkwardly shuffled. Lucy, levy and the new girl were like long lost sisters both talking swiftly and excitedly. The boy with the dark hair who was standing beside the blonde demigod put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. The dark skinned girl with her brown hair in a braid laughed at the blonde "aww it's like you're reuniting with long lost sisters."

Makarov smiled and started again, disrupting the blonde who was explaining how Athena was born, "I am glad that you are getting along well. Now please introduce yourselves demigods"

"Um I am hazel Levesque. Uhh hi" she waved timidly at the curious crowd. She had dark skin and curly, big hair. "My father is Pluto. Um he is the Roman god of the underworld and death". Many were taken aback. The small sweet looking girl was the daughter of whom now! "I am nico di Angelo. I am hazel's half-brother. My father is Hades the Greek god of the underworld and death" erza elbowed natsu in the stomach to stop him from commenting on the god's name. Nico had olive skin and black hair with dark eyes. He had an aura like death which sent shivers down the back of many mages.

"I am Jason grace and my father is the roman god of lightning and basically the sky." He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a small scar on his lip.

"Hey! I am piper McLean and my mother is Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty and love" she didn't seem enthusiastic when she said her mother's name, but the pervy men of the guild agreed that piper did really look like the daughter of the goddess of beauty. Even if she tried to hide it they could see the beauty she possessed with dark hair in a braid and kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason who noticed these looks wrapped an arm around pipers waist protectively and said "yeah and she is my girlfriend" "ha! Last I heard you were cheating on me with a brick" piper said unfazed with Jason's sudden possessiveness or the looks he got. Jason's protests were cut off by a short man laughing at him. He had elflike features and curly brown hair and a maniac smile that rivalled natsu's. He high fived piper and turned to the mages and said "hey guys! I am Leo Valdez the son of Hephaestus the Greek god of fire and blacksmiths." In the excitement Leo accidently lit his hair on fire.

The mages of fairy tail groaned while natsu cheered. "Another natsu..."They all thought. "Hello. Um nice to meet you I am frank Zhang and my father is the roman god of war and bloodshed, mars" he said pleasantly. They were again taken aback. The boy looked like a professional wrestler from shoulder down but his face looked like an innocent baby. "Um and hazel is my girlfriend" they both blushed and smiled shyly. Even the wizards from fairy tail had to agree they were perfect for each other.

"I am Reyna arellano _middle name redacted_ " she looked at piper accusingly" my mother is the roman god of war, Bellona" she continued "and no I my mother and mars is not the same. I and frank are the praetor of camp Jupiter." She seemed to be scanning the crowd with her dark eyes, for any potential threat. Erza smirked, "we are going to get along just well" she thought.

"Hello I am annabeth chase and I am the daughter of Athena the Greek goddess of war strategy and wisdom" the mages all agreed she looked strikingly similar with laxus with her similar blonde hair and grey eyes. "I Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon the Greek god of the water and the ocean." The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. Gray comically thought "oh no love rival!" "Wise girl here is my girlfriend" he said as he wrapped an arm around annabeth's shoulder who rolled her eyes but still looked please.

"Now that introductions are in order may I talk to the leader of the group?" Said makarov.

The group already knew who the leaders were for Chiron had already told them so. Percy, Jason, annabeth and Reyna stepped forward and introduced them as the leader.

Makarov nodded "now if you please follow me to my office while um what shall your comrades do while we talk?" piper stepped forward  
"we'll help of course!" Mira smiled and introduced herself to the group and while master lead the leaders away faced the remaining.

"Let's do this bitches!"

 **Phew! Well here is the third chapter! I hope you like it and please leave me a review!**

 **Dreama!**


	4. metals dragons are tasty af-gajeel

**Chapter four**

 _I do not own fairy tail_

"Yaaaaas! Work bitches! Wooooooork" Mira encouraged as she cleaned the bar with her now startled sister.

"I thought we were here to party "Leo whispered to piper who giggled and nodded.

None of the demigods were actually exasperated to work as they were accompanied by helpful and cheerful guild members.

Leo's attention was stolen by someone tapping his shoulders.

"So you are Leo Valdez right" natsu asked. "Yup! Captain awesome at your service"

"Oh no! Oh hell fucking no" thought Lucy as she realized who natsu was talking to. It was the short elflike boy whose hair caught on fire when he introduced himself.

"I saw you using fire magic when you introduced yourself"

"Yeah! When I get excited I just… light up I guess. Man I remember once in an important meeting I burned all of my clothes without knowing. My friends and girlfriend still tease me for it" Leo ranted not really expecting the pink haired mage to understand, but instead he nodded excitedly too.

"I remembered once when I and gildarts were practicing I grew so excited that I burned off all my clothes. Erza had to buy me fire proof clothes from then on"

"Oh my god finally who understands" Leo exclaimed.

But soon the friendly banter escalated on to a fight on who was better, which Lucy was too scared to interrupt and as erza was gone with the master there was no one who could stop the fight.

"I WAS TAUGHT MY MAGIC BY A MOTHER FUCKING DRAGON"

"BITCH I BUILD A WHOLE DRAGON FROM SCRATCH!"

"WELL… I wait what!" natsu hesitated, his hand which was lit up fizzled out. Leo nodded excitedly. "Yeah. Well technically my brother had fixed it and then it went crazy and I fixed it again, then it kind of broke but then I built it again" he said proudly.

"What! How can you build a dragon! ?"

Leo now seemed a little offended. "Hey! Festus is my own baby! Don't insult him!"

"Nope I don't believe you. Hey metal-bitch Leo here claims he build a whole dragon from scratch!"

Gajeel, who was helping levy as she tidied up the guild hall, looked at natsu angrily and said "what the fuck is your problem pyrofreak! Don't you see I am actually working instead of annoying everyone with the fact they are alive. And what is it about this dragon"

Gajeel came over and sized up the boy in front him. He was short and lanky with elflike features and curly hair. And if he remembered right his name was Leo and his dad was a god of… fire?

Leo was not at all afraid of the boys in front of him. He has faced Cyclops worse.

"So you don't believe me huh" he said walking back a little. Piper realized what he was doing and said threateningly "ho don't do it "

But Leo did it anyway.

He took out the cube and clicked the button and threw it on the ground dramatically like a magician doing a magic trick.

"YES! HE IS ALIIIIVE!" and out sprang a whole mother effin' metal dragon.

Natsu, gajeel and Wendy were left astonished as the metal dragon groaned alive. Its whole body was gold and majestic and… "Beautiful…" exclaimed the dragon slayers as Leo proudly like a parent presented his creation.

"It looks…" said gajeel, while Leo braced for a compliment. Instead gajeel said with a crazy glint in his eyes "delicious!" Leo was taken aback by it as gajeel slowly stepped forward. But he was stopped by a small blue haired girl coming from behind him. She sprayed him with the spray bottle she was carrying and chided him "no! No bad gajeel" instead of getting angry gajeel was disappointed.

The whole guild was mesmerised and surprised by the dragon's appearance. Lucy rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing right.

"His names Festus!" Leo introduced him like a proud parent. Piper laughed and said "yeah which means _happy_ in Latin. How lame!"

"Hey" said natsu and a small cat… wait what! "What's wrong with the name happy huh? It's my name missy!"

Piper blinked at the flying blue cat who said the words furiously.

"OH. MY. GODS! YOU ARE LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING EVEEEER!" piper squealed as she hugged happy to her chest as he protested "ehhh! Natsuuuu savee meee"

But natsu ignored it because Festus, a little proud of the attention he was receiving, blew fire from his mouth and Leo pranced around like a puppy on steroids.

"Oh no… it's just like we were scared off. He is totally like natsu!" said Lucy wiping her forehead.

She heard sweet laughter behind her to see hazel Lévesque with her boyfriend frank zhang, who were cleaning the guild with Lucy's friends. Hazel saw the blonde looking at her and she smiled shyly and waved at her. "Hey I am Lucy heartfillia."She said as she walked over to the couple, ignoring the excited Latino demigod and fire dragon slayer behind her, "hello" they both greeted her politely.

"Hey I remember you say that you were the daughter of… Pluto, the god of death and the underworld" hazel blushed and nodded, "yes. My father is a roman god. Hey wanna see something cool?" she asked. Lucy who was curious nodded. Hazel kneeled down and put her hand on the ground. And voila. Out popped a gold nugget, the size of elfman's fist. Lucy gasped, but was already beaten to it by Mira who squealed and jumped from behind the bar to stand beside hazel, and a startled frank. "Oh my good! Show me show me show mee!" her eyes widened at the chunk of gold in the short girls hand. "Show me what else you can do hazel! These will be amazing for the decorations!" she said as she led a doubtful hazel away to the bar to show lisanna.

Frank smiled at Lucy shyly. "Hey you're frank right." She smiled as he nodded. "Yeah my father is mars, the god of war and bloodshed." Lucy was astounded how cheerfully he said that.

"So does every demigod have powers like Leo and hazel?" frank laughed and said "well it depends on who your parent is. Like the children of Demeter the Greek goddess of greenery and farming, can control plants and crops. But like annabeth who is the daughter of Athena the Greek goddess of knowledge and doesn't have specific powers, me being the son of mars I don't have any specific powers of war or water, but because of the ancestors from my mother's side were shape shifters I can…" he cut himself off by turning into a puppy.

Lucy squealed, but before she could lean down to grab the puppy/frank, she was pushed into a table by a huge man.

"PUPPIES ARE MANLY!" elfman exclaimed proudly. Frank turned back into human with a dazed expression. "So you can shape shift too!" asked elfman o the pupp- frank. He nodded "I can also turn into a dragon which is pretty cool… I guess?" he said nervously.

"Yesssss!" exclaimed elfman as he grabbed franks arm and led him to where Mira and lisanna were talking to hazel.

Lucy sighed and looked around the guild. Fairy tail had cheerfully welcomed the demigods, which was pretty sure.

Natsu, gajeel, Wendy and levy were both gawking and playing with Festus the metal dragon that was right in the middle of the guild, while Leo showed them cool things Festus could do.

The shape shifting siblings were all cooing around frank and hazel who nervously showed them what they could do.

Nico d' Angelo was talking to freed animatedly about a topic that they both looked very passionate about. _["I totally understanding falling for someone you know will never love you back freed. But that just means that he is not for you!" "LAXUS-SAMA IS PERFECT FOR ME AND YOU ARE NOBODY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!"]_

"I wonder what the master and the other demigods are discussing" Lucy wondered as she looked at the door that led to master's office.

 **Yup that was me trying my hand at leaving my stories at cliff-hangers. I probably have to work on that.**

 **But please tell me if you liked this chapter or hated it or thought I could do something different.**

 **Leave me a review!**

 **Dreama!**


	5. the demigod and mages talk

**Chapter 5**

Never in his life has Makarov regretted a decision he has made as much as this.

Not the decision to invite the demigods. No. The demigods, even though they had caused a spark of fear in his mind, were trustworthy and would prove to be formidable foes to our enemies.

And from what I could hear from downstairs the demigods had successfully made friends with his mages.

As he had led the group of demigods to his office he noticed a few things about them. The dark haired boy with the startling green eyes was looking around in a manner that could be only described as a puppy, but he understood that must not be mistook for childishness and ignorance since his many battle scars and respectably muscled physique could say otherwise. He was holding the blonde girls hand who looked around just as curiously as the dark haired boy but with a sense of poise and intelligence. While this couple looked relaxed the other one were the far opposite. The caramel skinned girl with her dark hair in a long braid looked ready to pounce on any possibility of danger. She too looked around the guild as she walked but with the alertness of an animal looking for its prey but that didn't make him trust her any less since he could understand that being flung into the knowledge that a whole new world exists could make anyone cautious. The blond boy with sharp features and blue eyes calculating behind his glasses looked ready for battle, but he still shared a few whispered jokes with the dark haired boy. He also noticed how the blonde girl and dark haired boy were wearing orange t shirts while the other two kids were wearing purple shirts.

I was not the only one noticing things about the group as Erza too was scrutinizing the group silently.

All was going dandy and well in his office when he foolishly decided to reach for a glass of water to offer to the kids, and instinctively extended my arm beyond the normal length and the dark haired boy who introduced himself as Percy blew up in exclamations.

That's why for 5 minutes now he was condemning himself for a life of guilt for this specific task had set off Percy into a tirade of questions which can, unfortunately, be defined as childish _(you don't have to stand up and look for the remote you can just elongate your arms! You don't even have to wait for someone to bring you toilet paper)_ in many ways the boy reminded him of Natsu which brought him happiness and immense feeling of foreboding of what's to come when they actually informally talk.

After a while Annabeth, the blonde girl had successfully calmed Percy down.

"Let's start by introducing ourselves. Since you have already introduced yourselves it won't be fair if we don't do too. I am Erza Scarlet I am an s-class mage which basically means that I am comparatively more powerful than other mages. My signature form of magic is 'requip'"

"And I am Makarov dreyar the master of this guild, fairy tail. I am also one of the ten wizard saints." He said.

"I am sure you have many questions as we do too and since you are our guests why don't you start" he said kindly.

"We were briefed about your world but what struck my mind is how you acquired such incredible powers. You see we are curious about that because we were born with these abilities."

"Very good question. Magic is like a spirit that flows inside us which when we mature, we have to learn how to master. But magic is not just on spiritual or mental level but also on physical level. There are two kinds of magic, holder magic and caster magic. In the case of caster magic the magic is kindled within us but in the case of holder magic it requires the mage to require an external source of magic to produce it. It can be keys in the case of celestial magic or a wand or staff." Makarov explained.

"That's so cool." Jason exclaimed. "In our cases we acquire our abilities depending upon our parents. For example since my father is God of wind and the sky Jupiter, I can fly!"

"But if I recall correctly Annabeth here said she was the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, what kind of abilities did you inherit" asked Erza.

"My abilities are not as apparent as Jason's or Percy's but being the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and warfare I am gifted with intelligence and war strategy."

"Yes, like me for example, I am the daughter of Bellona the roman goddess of war, but I have inherited natural skill in swordsmanship and hand to hand battle" Reyna explained shrugging.

Makorov furrowed his eyebrows and asked "I noticed how you mention _Greek_ or _roman_ when you talk about your parents. What does that mean?"

"The Greek gods have a roman aspect in which their personalities and sometimes attributes change. Like how Zeus becomes Jupiter and how Athena becomes Minerva. In the modern era, camp half blood is the camp for Greek demigods while camp Jupiter is the camp for roman demigods. Me and Percy and some our friends downstairs are from camp half blood, while Jason and Reyna and some of our friends downstairs are from camp Jupiter." Annabeth explained while Erza and Makorov nodded.

"Yes and I am the praetor of camp Jupiter, which means I am the leader" Reyna said while smirking. Erza noted that and decide she just has to challenge her.

"Are there any more questions?" Percy asked. When the mages shook their heads he said "well I have got plenty. I don't understand why you should have an annual party to strengthen the bond between the other guilds?"

"Because in the past it has proven that this kind of annual get together are vital to maintain peace between the guilds" makarov answered.

"Yeah that's kind of relatable since we only got to know the existence of the Romans only a few years back and found out how much the Greeks and Romans hated each other. We were on the brink of a war with each other too" Percy said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Well my meeting with council a few days back had explained how much of an advantage it would be too form allies with you and the small talk I had with Chiron had partially convinced me too but actually talking to you and finding more about your world has made me sure that in times of war our enemies will have a difficult time defeating us if we have such powerful people with us" stated makarov smiling.

Reyna smiled and extended her hand and said "It is quite amazing to find about such powerful and beautiful world like yours and I am sure that both the Greeks and Romans would be confident to fight a war alongside you"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, but cocked her head towards the door and furrowed her eyebrows and said "what in the gods name is going downstairs?"

The mages and demigods paled as they heard a roar which seemed similar to a dragon's from downstairs.

XXX

 _I am back!_

 _This chapter is quite boring I know but I had to settle the complications between the mages and demigods, and I personally hate to read crossover stories where questions remain unanswered between the two groups._

 _Thank you for all the amazing reviews!_

 _Leave some more on this chapter too: 3:3_

 _~Dreama!_


	6. frank makes the mistake of his life

**Chapter 6**

Reyna reached for the sword on her hip when she heard the roar from below.

'It was about time something went wrong' she thought as she stood up with the others.

But before she could take out her sword from her sheath a hand on hers stopped her. She looked behind her and saw Jason who leaned in and said "first of all it's against the ethical rules to draw a weapon during a meeting discussing alliance between two parties. And second of all don't you recognize the roar?"

Reyna furrowed her eyebrows and said "what do you mea-"realization hit her and she groaned in frustration _"malum sit!"_ **{AN- which means damn it BTW. Thank you Google translate}**.

…..

A few minutes earlier

"Oh so you guys are shape shifters too!" frank said to the Strauss siblings who nodded.

"It's so amazing to meet another shape shifter!" exclaimed Lisanna "I mean we call it take over magic actually" Lisanna corrected.

"Yes Mirajane is the manliest of us all of course. She has the Satan soul takeover" Elfman said proudly.

"Manliest?" Hazel asked meekly.

"Don't worry about him he is weird like that." Said a beautiful girl with rich caramel hair and green eyes "I am Evergreen by the way" "Hazel Lévesque" the two women shook hands.

"So I saw you summon that huge chunk of gold just now. What was that about?"

"It's a long story actually" Hazel said blushing.

Evergreen shrugged "I don't give a rat's ass about cleaning the guild so I got plenty of time".

While the two girl's friendship blossomed, Frank was involuntarily brought into a brawl.

"Are you saying my sister is not manlier than you?!" Elfman screamed at Frank's face.

"I never said that. I just said that I was only a mere shape shifter and that I can turn into cool animals" frank defended.

Mirajane cut her brother of and asked "What kind of cool animals?"

"Well…um I- I can turn into a dragon" he said shrugging. He remembered how shocked his friends were when I turned into a dragon when Leo had (involuntarily) attacked on New Rome. But for no particular reason he didn't choose to shape shift into a dragon after that. Even though it was, admittedly, the coolest animal he can turn into.

And the most impossible thing happened.

The guild went pin-drop silent. Not even the faintest sound could be heard inside the loudest and rowdiest guild of fiore.

The demigods were only silent because the mages were staring at Frank like he had just offended them.

Mirajane was the first to break out of the stupor

"W-what did you say?"

"I can turn into a dragon" Frank shrugged, still not able to understand why the mages were all of a sudden staring at him.

"I don't believe you" Natsu exclaimed. First the beautiful and awesome metallic dragon and then this.

Why are the demigods so… so…. _dragon-y_?

"Um I suppose I can prove it to you" he shrugged, not thinking of this as a big deal.

From the conversation he had with Freed (it was more fighting then talking but whatever) and seeing the incredulous reaction of the mages to Festus, Nico knew for a fact that dragons were a big deal here. He even mentioned that the pink haired boy who looked hopped up on steroids was a dragon slayer along with the huge guy with black spiky hair and piercings and the cute little blue haired girl. (He also knew that Freed's unrequited love Laxus was also a dragon slayer)

But before Nico could stop Frank, the shape shifter had already transformed into a dragon which was beautiful silver in color and startling blue eyes.

Even the demigods who had seen the dragon before, albeit many months ago, were transfixed when they saw the beautiful reptile raise its head towards the ceiling and let out a roar

And then shit hit the fan.

Back in the master's office, Erza paled. The only dragon that they knew to exist was Acnologia and the mere thought of the dragon sent shivers down her spine. **[AN-this is taking place before the Alvarez Empire Ark. Since I don't know if my readers have read the chapters I will keep it spoiler free but dammm is it hard man]**

But Erza couldn't feel the incredible magical power that had been the characteristic feature about their formidable foe.

Also when she looked over at the demigods, they didn't look as worried as they should have been. Heck she even saw Jason and Percy share an amused look.

"You seem amused by this. Do you know what the source of the noise is?" asked Erza glaring at the demigods, sending shivers down there spine.

"Um… why don't you see for yourself?"

The scary red haired lady exchanged a look with the master and quickly went to open the door to look over the balcony. Percy saw the others follow her so he did too.

When they all crowded over the balcony which overlooked at the lower floor which was the guild hall the demigods were perplexed.

Sure enough it was frank in his dragon form and Percy realized that the dragon was very beautiful, since he couldn't see it properly the first time Frank turned into the reptile.

But what was confusing was the fact that a guy with pink hair, a huge buff man with piercings all over his face and a small girl with blue hair kept repeating "whaaaaaaatttttt?" as they looked disbelieving at the proud dragon in front of him.

The black haired man and the girl stopped screaming and just resorted to staring dumbly at the reptile. But the pink haired guy was still going strong with his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets.

Erza socked him in the gut which effectively shut him. The demigods up on the balcony were perplexed as to how she got down so quickly.

As natsu reeled back from the strong blow Lucy came to him to help him up. He started to curse at her but she was too busy staring up at the dragon that was granted smaller than the ones they had faced but was still impressive.

Frank who was confused and awkward with the reaction of the people decided to change back.

The mages blinked as they broke out of their reverie. The next moment the dragon slayers and other mages had surrounded him gushing and talking heatedly.

Meanwhile Annabeth from her vantage point of the balcony searched for the small, petite blue haired woman who she wanted to talk more to. From behind came an exclamation of surprise which the others didn't notice as they were laughing at Frank who was obviously regretting his life choices as the excited dragon slayers gushed about their foster parents.

Annabeth turned which in turn made Percy turn, both had their hands above their respective weapon.

Percy sucked in a breath. The man he faced looked almost exactly like Luke Castellan. Apart from his buff physique and the lightning shaped scar instead of the long straight scar that Luke had, they could be almost twins. Not just because of their blond hair but also because they shared the same arrogance and swagger that he had. He also realized that the guy had orange eyes, which reminded him painfully of Luke's eyes when Kronos took over him.

But it couldn't be him obviously. He was definitely a mage as he exuded an aura of magic that was similar to that of Jason not of a child of Hermes.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked and Makarov turned "did you invite more people to the guild" he asked indignantly.

Ignoring him and the weird expression on the demigod's faces, Makarov introduced his grandson to Annabeth and Percy.

 _Grandson_ annabeth thought, as she regained her composure and gulped down the old memories that hadn't resurfaced in years.

Annabeth hadn't noticed but Makarov was introducing to Laxus Dreyar, also including their godly background which made his eyebrow quirk up.

He grunted and offered his hand for a handshake.

"I am Laxus Dreyar, I am a lightning mage." He nodded towards Makarov "he says you are the children of Gods. Is that true?"

Annabeth answered "Yes. I am the daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom and war strategy and Percy is the son of Poseidon, the god of Sea and earthquakes." Laxus nodded as the daughter of Athena gave him an equally firm handshake.

"Ok well enjoy the party I guess" he nodded again and walked away.

Percy whistled and said "whew! Maybe it's just me but that guy looked exactly like Luke. Didn't he?" trying to make Annabeth smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "let's just go down seaweed brain"

The demigods and the master came down and almost instantly annabeth was attacked by an excited Levy.

"Oh my god! You have got to tell me all about demigods"

And Percy saw Annabeth slip into pure bliss as she conversed with the tiny mage.

"Um hey" said a tiny voice behind him and he turned. A pale woman clad in wool from head to toe even in the middle of July, and had wavy blue hair.

"You said you are the son of Poseidon the god of sea?" she asked tilting her head upwards.

Percy nodded and the woman's face broke into a radiant smile "hi my names Juvia. I am a water mage" Percy nodded excitedly and asked "can you control water like me?"

"Ummmm I am water bish" she scoffed, and promptly melted to the ground and regained her form beside him.

"See-" she turned to show the demigod behind her, but when she turned she was surprised to see the boy white as a sheet with his eyes wide open

"Are you…ok?" she asked tentatively

Percy choked out "you…you don't just control water…you are water"

She nodded and said "that's what I said"

"That's so unfair" he said on the brink of weeping "my father is so lame" he sobbed while Juvia patted him on the back.

 _Jeez is that how I cry too_ juvia thought darkly.

"I obviously have to talk to my father again about how uncool my powers are." He said regaining his composure.

He turned to her" hey BTW can you teach me how to do that."

"No. not because I don't want to but because I don't know how to" she said shrugging.

"But I did see how close you are to that blonde" she said smiling coyly.

"Yes because we are a couple" he said cautiously.

"Great!" she said entwining their arms together and proclaiming

"You are going to give me tips on how to catch a boyfriend"

"What I am not gay!" he exclaimed confused

"What but you just said you were that boy's boyfriend" she said pointing to Jason who was trying to save Frank.

"Jason is my best friend." He said pointing to annabeth "that is annabeth. She is my girlfriend. When we introduced ourselves we did say that"

"Oh I was too busy looking at Gray's beautiful face" and a love sick expression came over the girl.

"Oh ok" he said, a little creeped out by the girl "but I do have friends who I think might help you" he said pointing to Nico and Piper who were laughing as Jason, Frank and Leo faced questions from the dragon slayers.

"How can they help" juvia asked

"Well Piper is the daughter of the goddess of love and Nico is gay and both of them have successful relationships"

"Thank you so much" she said almost crushing him in a hug and running off to Nico and Piper

He looked amusedly as juvia introduced herself to his friends but something distracted him.

It was Erza, the scary woman and Reyna, an equally scary woman. They were both staring at each other as if assessing each other.

They spoke a few words and then nodded to each other and then smiled.

They shook hands and it felt like a wet cloth had been placed on the nape of his neck.

His eyes widened as the two women drew their weapons and attacked each other.

XxXxXxxXXX

 **Hey!**

 **Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is quite long as I wanted to include many interactions between the characters.**

 **Sorry if the chapter is boring.**

 **I hope the next is good though.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **DREAMA!**


	7. Reyna vs Erza and percy is jealous

**Chapter 6**

 **AN- Before I begin with the chapter I just wanted to clear things out**

 **-This is set after all the Alvarez arc but since I don't know about my audiences I won't give out any spoilers.**

 **-This is taking place after the Giant war, maybe a few years after it.**

 **I hope this clears it up and I hope you like the new chapter too. I love reading reviews so please feel free to leave a comment! Sorry for being so late!**

 **Dreama!**

 _A few moments earlier_

Piper and Nico were having the time of their lives. Seeing Frank being bombarded with questions from the excited mages and then Jason too being pushed into the fight had them almost rolling on the floor laughing. All the while Leo was being bombarded by the dragon slayers and hazel and frank looked ready to sink into the floor as the Straus siblings crowded them.

While they tried to compose themselves someone approached them. It was a blue haired girl clad from head to toe in woolen clothes. Just looking at her made piper sweat like crazy.

"Um your friend Percy told me that you guys can help me with something." Juvia asked tentatively and that perked the demigod's attention.

They looked past Juvia, where Percy was busy looking somewhere distant getting tenser and tenser. But they obviously didn't care.

"What can we help you with?" nico asked.

But before she could tell them the whole guild hall went silent and everybody shuffled away from the center of the guild.

Piper gasped.

In the middle of the guild Reyna had unsheathed her sword and was smirking as she assessed Erza's stance. She raised a mere eyebrow when, after a blinding light, erza had a long sword in her hand.

In a blink of an eye erza made the first move and brought down her sword when Reyna expertly dodged. As she rolled away she stood up effortlessly barring another attack from the red head.

While the whole guild was speechless and both the sides were in awe at the sparring girl's skills, Natsu grumbled.

Lucy sidled up to him and asked "wha-what's happening? Aren't the alliance with the demigods at risk now?" she had already taken a liking to the demigods even though they had limited conversation with her. She also knew that they would be very advantageous as allies and highly formidable as enemies.

"I don't know about that. But that scary woman stole my chance to spar with Erza! Not fair!" he grumbled and Lucy knew that he was only a moment away from throwing a childish fit.

"Natsu-"she began scolding him but suddenly the fight between the swordswomen brought her attention.

They both had stopped and now they were both out of their breaths and heaving heavily. But both were eying each other with respect and admiration. The guild was silent and was confused at the short duration of the fight.

Erza spoke first" you are an incredible swordswoman Reyna middle name redacted arellano. It was an absolute honor to spar with such a warrior. You have to teach me your dodging skills though" while piper snorted at Reyna's name Lucy cringed at Erza's formal tone.

Reyna smiled, sheathing her sword again "I can say the exact same thing about you Scarlet! Not many can hold their own with me but after fighting with you I finally know that there is someone in the world who can spar with my skill. And you absolutely have to teach me how to summon weapons like that" before Erza could reply Percy sprang up.

"Um excuse me traitor-aus aka Reyna aka liar-liar-Leo's pants on fire! You are nothing compared to my sword skills. You are looking at someone who was offered immortality." Everybody stared at him after his outburst but then after a moment of silence they ignored him and many mages came up to Reyna to commend her on her skills. Annabeth hid a small smile and resumed her conversation with

Percy pouted and sneaked up to Jason who was wiping his glasses from the soot when Leo and Natsu almost blew up when they discussed dragons. Or maybe it was because frank billowed fire when he was dragon. Percy asked anxiously "Bro I am a better swordsman than Reyna right"

"Bro I know that you are an incredible swordsman but honestly you don't hold a flame to Reyna or Erza in fact. After that fight I highly think that Erza might be a demigod too"

"Your face is ugly" Percy screamed attracting attention from annabeth who was in the far corner of the guild as she rifled through Levy's prized collection of books and ancient scripts. "Wasn't that your boyfriend?"Asked levy "aren't you worried?" Annabeth rolled her eyes "whenever Jason doesn't agree with him Percy usually says that"

Levy didn't question it, which annabeth was grateful for. Levy was no stranger brawl between comrades; in fact she witnessed it every day.

"I noticed something." Annabeth started and levy grew fearful. Did she notice how Grey was in constant state of nudity or how Max was fawning over his broom, forbidding any one to use it for cleaning. She really liked annabeth and didn't want to lose her

Annabeth continued "your guild master he..." "Oh shit" levy thought "it's about masters drinking problem or maybe his about his lewd comments"

"Your guild master, he keeps mentioning the ten wizard saints. What does that mean?" she asked and levy almost blanched with relief.

"Oh… that" levy said and annabeth quirked an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything

"The Chairman of the Magic Council grants this title to ten extremely powerful mages of the Ishgar continent."

Annabeth's eyes lit up "What do you mean 'Ishgar continent'? There is no such continent in any maps"

As levy started to explain she was cut off by a commotion in the bar.

Hazel and frank were looking frazzled; Jason's glasses were somehow covered with soot again; piper and Nico were drenched in water since they had been the bearers of bad news to Juvia; Percy was quite pleased after a conversation with natsu as they had both reassured each other that they were the most powerful demigod and mage respectively while Reyna was looking around the guild in faint fascination and approvingly. Not one of the demigods was any less excited though, and more than that they were beyond happy to make new friends.

They all happened to be at the bar sitting in bar stools and enjoying special drinks made by Mira especially for the occasion. Then shit really hit the fan (again) when Cana came to sit at the bar after a long day of work (snoozing in a secret spot on the second floor) and ordered her usual barrel of beer.

As Mira nonchalantly moved to fish Cana's barrel from the bar, Erza looked on amusedly.

The demigods looked on silently and gob smacked as Cana lifted the barrel and started gulping it. The commotion that rudely interrupted levy was the demigods all gasping and shouting in disbelief.

"Um how..." annabeth was staring shocked while Cana put down her barrel and turned towards the demigods and said "what?" not even close to her usual drunk self.

"Don't even ask" levy said rolling her eyes in half endearment and half exasperation.

 **Sorry for being so late to post this chapter!**

 **Btw the next chapter the party starts and I am incredibly nervous about the demigods interacting with other guilds.**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Dreama!**


End file.
